Yoh como Anna oO
by Aerumna
Summary: Aceptando el reto del foro Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos XDDDDD aquí esta un Yoh como travestí XD


Aquel día parecía ser como cualquier otro, todos en la pensión se dedicaban a sus actividades, más bien a lo que la rubia les había ordenado hacer, Tamao limpiaba incansable la cocina, Ryu había ido a comprar las cosas para la cena y Yoh no paraba de entrenar bajo el escrutinio de su prometida.

-Annita ¿podemos descansar un minuto?- habló lastimero mientras no dejaba de hacer abdominales.

-Faltan cinco minutos- fue todo lo que dijo, el castaño se quejó pero continuo haciéndolos, no supo ni cuánto tiempo pasó pero fue un alivio cuando escuchó –Listo- se quedó tumbado respirando con dificultad y con dolor en su abdomen

-Amo Yoh- le llamó preocupado su espíritu

-Estoy bien Amidamaru, solo debo… zzzzzzzz- se quedó dormido en suelo

Cuando despertó hacía frío y estaba oscuro, miró a su alrededor confuso, con trabajo se levantó pues le dolía su abdomen, caminó hasta la pensión dónde Ryu, Fausto, Tamao y Anna ya se encontraban.

-Justo iba a despertarlo amo- habló un Amidamaru sujeto por el rosario azul de Anna

-Jejejeje que bueno que me desperté antes- la cena transcurrió entre pláticas y risas, hasta que la seria Anna habló.

-Debo ir a Izumo a visitar a los abuelos y arreglar un asunto, quiero que la casa este impecable para cuando vuelva-

-¿Iremos a Izumo?- preguntó curioso el castaño

-No, iré sola, necesito que te quedes aquí y supervises a todos, además de que tengo unas tareas que quiero que hagas- el castaño asintió imaginándose lo peor

-Doña Anna ¿cuándo parte?-

-Mañana temprano-

-Le prepararé un bento- de inmediato, Tamao se fue a la cocina

-La llevaré a la estación y cargaré sus maletas- se ofreció Ryu

-Me voy a dormir- dijo Anna dirigiéndose a su habitación, Yoh le miró desaparecer por el pasillo, se sentía feliz pues tendría unos días para él pero sin duda iba a extrañar a la rubia.

Por la mañana, la pensión era un caos, todos corrían de un lado para otro, preparando todo para la partida de Anna, Yoh aprovechó para verla en su habitación.

-Anna, ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada de que tenías que ir a Izumo?-

-Apenas me entere, me habló la abuela para decirme que tenía que ir-

-Puedo acompañarte si deseas-

-Está bien, necesito que estés aquí y comiences a comportarte como el dueño de este lugar, supervisa que Ryu haga las compras y se encargue del jardín, Tamao ya sabe lo que debe hacer pero no quiero que se acostumbre a hacer lo que quiere, Fausto debe comenzar a hacer la publicidad para el consultorio y tú no olvides que debes entrenar, los espíritus supervisarán y me informarán si tu o esos haraganes dejan de hacer sus tareas-

-Si Annita- cascaditas bajaban de sus ojos -¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?-

-Una semana- el castaño asintió

-Yo me encargaré de todo, no te preocupes Annita- la rubia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver tan seguro a su prometido, al recordar el motivo por el cual iba a Izumo su rostro se oscureció.

-"Perdóname Yoh por ocultarte esto pero es por tú bien"- pensó la rubia

La rubia partió sin contratiempo y un ambiente relajado se sentía en la pensión, todos realizaban sus actividades con esmero y tranquilamente pues no tenían a la rubia vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, así pasaron cuatro días.

-Ahhhh la cena estuvo deliciosa- habló contento el menor de los Asakura

-Gracias, joven Yoh- habló apenada la chica

-Tamao cada día cocinas más delicioso- la alabó Ryu

-No es para tanto-

-Nosotros nos retiramos- informó Fausto tomando la mano de su esposa –Y es verdad, estuvo delicioso- la feliz pareja desapareció quedando solo ellos tres

-Don Yoh iré a dar una vuelta con los chicos, no se preocupe si no llegó, hace tanto que no salimos juntos-

-Claro- le sonrió

-Yo me voy a dormir- anunció la de cabellos rosados

-Pero a penas son las ocho- protestó Yoh, la chica se puso nerviosa

-Ah es que… etto… yo estoy muy cansada- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, salió corriendo a su habitación para abrir un manga yaoi

-Ok, descansa Tamao- Yoh se fue al jardín a mirar la estrella, aquel ambiente era tan pacifico y relajante.

-Todos se siente tan calmado cuando la señorita Anna no está-

-Cierto, pero la extraño- el espíritu sonrió

-Amo, voy al cementerio, tengo nostalgia por estar ahí-

-Ve tranquilo, si algo pasa, te invoco- el samurái asintió y se perdió a la lejanía

Yoh se encontraba tan tranquilo en aquel lugar cuando recordó algo y la ansiedad comenzó a crecer en él

- "Es la ocasión perfecta, Anna no está y tardará otros tres día en regresar, Amidamaru y Ryu se han ido, Tamao está encerrada en su habitación y no sale de ahí hasta el día siguiente y Fausto siempre está en su mundo con Eliza, puedo hacerlo"- pensó emocionado.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia pero en cuanto entró, se sintió culpable y se fue a la propia, ahí se recostó dispuesto a dormir, sin embargo, aquella idea no abandonaba su mente, se removía inquieto sin poder conciliar el sueño, desesperado, se levantó decidido

-Lo voy a hacer ¿qué puede salir mal?- decidido, tomó algo de su closet y entró a la habitación de la rubia, una vez allí, se paró enfrente del armario, lo abrió y sacó uno de sus vestidos, lo miró y se lo puso, tomó sus zapatos, se colocó una peluca rubia y comenzó a maquillarse con lo poco que tenía Anna, se miró al espejo y comenzó a reír tontamente.

-Jijijijiji esto es divertido- caminó por la habitación contoneándose y comenzó a imitar a la rubia –Tamao prepara la cena- utilizó un tono chillón, rió por su ocurrencia, mientras no dejaba de moverse, dio varias vueltas y giró haciendo que el vestido se levantara –Esto es cómodo- se dijo. Mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una sorprendida Anna y a…

-¿Hao?- la cara de los recién llegados era de sorpresa, mientras que la de Yoh era de absoluto terror, se encogió tomando la parte inferior del vestido y tratando de taparse. –No es lo que creen- una fuerte carcajada se escuchó por toda la pensión, el castaño entró en pánico, sabiendo que aquello, de seguro había despertado a todos los inquilinos de la pensión, la rubia le miraba fríamente y habló

-Cámbiate- ordenó, el castaño asintió y comenzó a correr por toda la habitación buscando su ropa, Hao no podía dejar de reír hasta que Anna le propinó un buen golpe, sumergiéndolo en la inconsciencia, pronto el movimiento comenzó, Fausto y Tamao corrieron hacia dónde habían escuchado el alboroto, encontrándose con una escena de lo más extraña.

Anna tenía un semblante que daba miedo, estaba realmente furiosa y un Hao inconsciente se encontraba a sus pies.

-¿Señorita Anna?-

-¿Doña Anna qué ocurrió?-

-Los quiero a todos en el comedor- habló fríamente, ambos habitantes temblaron y obedecieron de inmediato, la rubia no tuvo ningún tacto con Hao y lo arrojó por las escaleras, Yoh no tardó en unírseles, todos se mostraban temerosos, mientras la rubia les miraba fríamente.

-¿Y el inútil de Ryu?-

-… Fue… con sus… amigos… a dar…. Una vuelta- habló temeroso Yoh, la rubia le miraba fría y calculadoramente.

-Fui a Izumo porque Miyazaki me encargó ir por eso- señaló al inconsciente Hao

-¿Cómo es qué está vivo?- preguntó Fausto.

-La historia es larga y no tengo deseos de contarla, eso estará viviendo con nosotros bajo mi supervisión, ¿queda claro?-

-Si- respondieron todos al unísono

-Ahora váyanse y llévense eso- ordenó, los dos prácticamente corrieron alejándose de la furia de la rubia. Yoh tenía miedo pero sabía que debía hablar

-Annita- le llamó con voz temblorosa y baja

-No sabía que tenías esos gustos-

-No, no es eso, yo solo… tenía curiosidad- la rubia alzó una ceja incrédula –Veras, solo quería saber que se siente ocupar un vestido, las chicas se ven tan linda. No es lo que piensas- se apresuró a hablar al ver que su molestia aumentaba –Es que como en la tele veo que los hombres se disfrazan y se la pasan tan bien e incluso dicen que es divertido, así que por eso quise probarlo- explicó

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Si, solo tenía curiosidad, no soy travesti ni nada de eso… y si fue divertido- admitió bajando la cabeza.

-Por dios Yoh sabes que Hao te vio y no estoy tan segura de lo que dices-

-Debes creerme Annita- habló cabizbajo –Solo quería divertirme, solo era curiosidad-

-No lo sé- se mostraba dudosa

-Imagínate que te lo contara, hubiera sido muy raro, incluso ahora diciéndotelo es raro- admitió avergonzado, la rubia pudo ver su vergüenza y arrepentimiento. Suspiro cansada.

-Mañana hablaremos- mientras se alejaba agregó –Por cierto, tienes lindas piernas- rió divertida, Yoh se sonrojó violentamente, queriendo que la tierra se rajara en dos y se lo tragara.


End file.
